Love Struck Thief
by Shinigami Konsen
Summary: Kaito is taking care of Conan for the long weekend. Will Kaito do anything to Conan whale he's there?
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you like the first chapter of my fanfic... this is my first one and sorry in advance for all the spelling mistakes ^^ but please enjoy all the same!**_

Chapter 1

Conan was walking home one day after school. Just your tipical day on the oh so tipical street. But not in the life of Conan Edogawa. So far he has went through 3 cases in under an hour. "If only things where normal for a change" Conan sighed lowering his head. After a while of thinking he bumped into someone "I-Im so sorry-" he began to apologize until he saw who it was. "Yo~ Tante-kun!"

Conan had not intisipated to see Kaito Kuroba of all people. "Heh don't you have something to steal?" Conan sarcastically implys. "Only the heart of my belovid detective" Kaito replys with an air kiss. Conan grunts. " oh come on, I'm only kidding" Kaito said playfully. " well I really need to go now so would you please get out of my way" Conan says in desperation. Kaito smerks and steps aside so the little detective can get through. Conan nods in thanks and walks on, but befor he could walk more then 5 feet Kaito runs up from behind and grabs him "oh and I almost forgot, today Ran asked me to look after you" he says with a smerk forming on his face. " eh?... EH?! Why?!" Conan shouts. Kaito smiles "Ran didn't want her little Conan to feel lonely over the long weekend so I said I could look after you. Isn't that great, Shin-chan?" Conan's expression horrified as he imagins all the things Kaito could do to him over the weekend. Kaito must have realized this because he started to give him an evil smirk.  
>"Well we must be off now~! I have so many things planned for us~" Kaito says whall picking up the shocked Conan.<p>

When they get to Kaitos house Conan was more caucous then normal, when ever Kaito got near him he would give an icy glare and walk away. "Shin-chan~! How can you be so cold? I haven't done anything have I?" Kaito says in sadness. Conan looks over his shoulder at Kaito and says " I'm going to take a bath so-" before he could finnish Kaito pipes up and says " OK! I'll be right there" as he drags Conan up the stairs with a silly grin. Conan sighs "for some reason I don't think I'm the kid here" Conan smiles and follows along with Kaitos little fantasy.

_**I'll try to have the next chapter in as soon as posible**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its time for Love Struck Thief Ch 2! But before we get started i just wanted to say thanks to Spiorad43Ceol for the helpful review he/she sent and i hope you like this chapter as much as the last.**

Chapter 2

"hey Kaito... Why are you getting in with me?" Conan says in wonder. "What? I thought i could take a bath with you" Kaito reply's with a sly grin on his face. Conan's face didn't look amused with the idea of him and Kaito bathing together. "I don't see why I, a detective, and you, a thief, should take a bath together. And besides why would you want to in the first place?" Kaito thinks of a reply. Then out of nowhere he gives Conan a BIG hug and says "Well its because i love my Tantei-kun, obviously~!" Conan was so stunned he couldn't even fight back. "Well you cant come in" Conan says whale pushing Kaito's face back. Kaito smiles and laughs a bit. "Are you blushing? You're blushing aren't you? hah how cute" Kaito implies. Conan quickly turns and runs into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. "Shin-chan?".

Conan gets into the bath an crouches. "Why did that bastard have to say-" He thinks cut off by the overwhelming thought of Kaito calling him cute. Conan puts his head in between his legs and turns a bright red. "Baka Kaito"

As Conan gets out of the bathroom Kaito is nowhere to be seen. "Kaito?" Conan says as he walks into Kaitos room. He runs down stairs yelling "OI Kaito! Where are you?" but there was no answer until he saw a shadow in the living room. Conan walks over when a sudden look of terror comes over his face. Its Kaito. Just lying there in a pool of blood just barely breathing. "Kaito! Kaito are you ok?! Im going to call an ambulance so just hang in there!" Conan shouts with tears streaming down his face. After 10 minuets the ambulance comes and picks Kaito up. Conan was unwilling to leave his side fearing he might loose his dear friend. "You dont need to worry Conan-kun. He'll be just fine. He was lucky, the bullet passed strait through his shoulder so there wasn't any permanent damage. But we will need to keep him here for about a week" The doctor says. Conan smiles in relief and tears start to come down "Is it ok if i go see him?" Conan asks the Doctor. "Well i dont see any reason why not, but dont work him up to much" Conan runs t Kaito's room and slides the door open. There he sees Aoko talking to Kaito. "Ah sorry to bother you two" Conan says stepping back. "Oh Shin- i mean Conan! Its ok she was just leaving" Kaito says motioning Aoko to leave. She sighs and walks out the door waving goodbye. "Are you sure thats ok? Isn't she your girlfriend or something?" Kaito looks at Conan as if he had two heads. "What?" Conan asks. Then suddenly Kaito bursts into laughs. "HA are you kidding? Shes just my childhood friend. And i dont even like her like that" Conan gives him a grin "Then who DO you like?" Kaito was shocked by the question. " Well there is someone i like but i dont think they like me back" Kaito says with a sort of loneliness in his voice. "Eh?"

**I hope you liked the latest chapter of Love Struck Thief!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok Time for Chapter 3! XD please enjoy and feel free to comment on anything (good or bad) about the series, it really helps and i hope this chapter is to your liking**

Chapter 3

Conan look's blankly at Kaito. Unable to comprehend what he had just heard. Kaito starts talking but Conan is to caught up in thought he hadn't heard a word. "Who wouldn't like Kaito? He's kind, mysterious, and not to mention handsome"Conan thought with a puzzled look on his face. "Oi! Tantei-kun? Are you in there?" Kaito calls out to the spaced out detective. Conan snap's out of his little daze in an instance. "Eh? sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you" Conan says with a blank stare. Kaito smiles and sighs "I was saying do you think you could go and get me something to drink?" Conan nods to his request and leaves shutting the door behind him.

Once Conan left Kaito crouches down "That kid is just to cute..." Kaito says thinking back to when he got shot. "What did they mean back then? That Conan had something of theirs..." Kaito thinks long and hard of what they could have meant. Then he remembers the Organization Conan was so keen on finding and how they would do anything to kill their target. "Could they have found him?" Kaito says aloud with a troubled look forming on his face.

Kaito suddenly hears a knock on the door. Its Conan back with his drink. "I hope orange juice is ok. Its all they had left other than coffee, and the nurse said you shouldn't be drinking coffee just yet" Conan says handing him the juice. "Are you ok, Kaito? You sorta looked troubled" Kaito looks at Conan and gives him an ear to ear smile. "Never better! Aside from the fact that theres a bullet wound on my shoulder" Kaito laughs "Oh and theres one other thing i need to ask you, Shin-chan" Conan gives a confused look and says "Ok what is it?" Kaito's smile turns into a serious look. Conan listen's contently to hear what Kaito has to say. "Well the thing is..." Kaito goes on but as soon as he starts to say something he breaks out a smirk "Could we bathe together when i get out?" Conan was left speechless. "Eh?" Conan says "You. Me. Bath. Together" Kaito illiterates. Conan's cheeks turn bright red as he goes up to punch Kaito's arm. "Bakaito" Conan Says running for the door. "I'm going back to the house so... get well soon" he runs out and down the hall.

Kaito was dazed by Conan's cuteness he hadn't released he'd left. "Conan?" Kaito called with no response. "Mush have left" Kaito grunts as he gets up from the hospital bed. "I guess its about time i leave as well" he puts his normal clothes on and smirks "Well Tantei-kun. Why don't we have a little fun?" He says leaving a notice saying "_Tonight at 10 i shall steal the heart of my most beloved. Kaito Kid._"


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4! ah this was probably the chapter i had most fun with so far so i hope you also enjoy! X3**

Chapter 4

On Conan's way back to Kaito's house a few police cars race by. "there must be a case somewhere nearby" Conan thinks to himself as he nears the end of the street. Conan looks up to the stars and thinks about what Kaito said. "They might not love him back... huh" Conan smiles in sadness "Ya i know what you mean" a few seconds later a police car stops beside him. The doors flung open and out came Heiji. "Kudo!" he says "What are you doing? Kaitou Kid sent in another notice!" Conan looks suppressed "how could he get a notice in? He's in the hospital" Conan thinks for a second then says "Ok what is going after this time?". Heiji motions Conan to get in the car. "well thats the odd thing, this time its not a gem or artifact" Heiji says "its his beloved's heart... what ever that means" Conan stares at Heiji making sure its not just some big joke. Heiji sighs "Look i got the letter right here" Heiji pulls a printed off paper with Kaito's notice. Conan examines the letter then nods. The car pulls over at the town hall. As they get out of the car its nearly impossible to move. "Whats up with all these people?" Conan gasps. Heiji shrugs. As they make their way to the front of the crowd, Kaito suddenly appears on the top of the tower. "Lady's and Gentleman!" He starts " I know my most recent notice was a little puzzling, and you may wonder who it is im addressing it to. Well i'll tell you all in due time but first i need you all to do something." He pulls out a phone "I need you to call every one you know and tell to get down here as fast as possible!" As Heiji and Conan look around all they could see was people texting other people. And when Conan looked back up at Kaito, he was looking straight at im. As Conan was about to run up to him, Kaito gave a little grin and a wink.

"Whats up with that guy? Acting all high and mighty" Heiji says. "I have no idea but i dont like the way things are turning out" Conan says with a worried face. "Wonderful! Looks like everyone has arrived!" Kaito announces as he jumps onto the statue in the middle of the square. " Now im going to hide 5 cards. Each of which will contain a letter. Once you find all the cards hold them up for everyone to see, and not a moment before or after i will reveal my true love!" He says tossing the cards into the air and disappearing. Kaito steps up into the night sky and vanishes. "I'll be right back" Conan says to Heiji "I'll come with you, you might need back up after all" Heiji says grabbing Conan's arm "Im just going to the toilet, Heiji. And i think i can do that just fine on my own" Conan smirks. Heiji sighs and lets go. Conan runs off behind Town Hall where Kaito stands in wait.

"Oi Kaito" Conan says in a deep voice. Kaito looks up and smiles "So you got my message did you? well i should expect no less from my beloved Tantai-kun" Conan gives Kaito a icy glair. "Whats this about you steeling the heart of your loved one? Have you gone mad?! You could get caught tonight" Conan says in a sad way. Kaito looks at him and walks over bending down and kissing his forehead. "dont worry you'll be with me" he says with a kind smile "Eh?" Conan reacts as he glides up the side of Town Hall. "After all i love you more than anything or anyone in the whole world" Conan's face turns bright red. "EH?!"

**And there you have it! Kaito is finally going to confess his love for Conan. The next chapter might be the last one but i might continue it... i dont know XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**It is time! The chapter that could make or break Kaito's heart. (oh this gave me the shivers whale writing this XD (the intro))**

Chapter 5

"K-Kaito put me down, please just put me down!" Conan says tightening his grip on Kaito. He looks at Conan and kindly smiles. "I cant do that Shin-chan. Without you, i cant confess my love" Kaito says with a saddened voice. "W-well why do you need me? its not like im the one you like" Conan says trying to look somewhere else but the ground. When Conan finally gathers up the courage to look him straight in the face, Kaito grabs Conan's cheeks and pulls them towards himself and before Conan could resist Kaito had already began to kiss him. Gasping for air Conan says " what was that pill you gave me-" Conan said as he began to lower himself in pain. "Don't worry the pain wont last very long... just until you're back to normal" Conan attempts to look at Kaito but faints imminently from the pain.

As Conan regains consciousness he looks around and gets up. "What happened?" Conan says before he spots Kaito. "Kaito! what the hell did you do to me?!" Kaito gives a painful smile then holds up a mirror. Conan looks in the mirror and his expression turns to happiness as he sees he is finally Shinichi Kudo again. "How did you do this?" Then he realizes his clothes have been changed "Kaito... how did i change into this?" Shinichi says with a face as red as an apple. Kaito blushes and smiles "Dont worry i only changed your clothes... Anyways i think its time to get the show on. Our guests are waiting" Kaito bows and picks up Shinichi. "W-wait! You're actually going to follow through with this?"Shinichi struggles to get free of his grasp. "haha but of corse! I need to make sure no one else can have you. And after this i'm going to make you mine in all places" Kaito says with a playful smirk. As Shinichi try's to get free Kaito walks to the edge of the building. All goes quite and Kaito pips up and says "As you can now see, this person is the one i love with all my heart. Now you might know him from his work as the great high school detective. But if you want to go out with him, TO BAD!" Kaito says giving Shinichi a big hug "He is now mine and you'll have to get through me to get him!" The crowd didn't say a word until someone did one of those fangirl screams. Kaito smiled in victory.

"Well i think its time for us to go now so thank you all for coming!" Kaito says bringing out his hang glider and flying off into the darkness with Shinichi in hand. As they make their escape there are many police cars chasing ofter them. Kaito quickly looses them as he normally does. " heh i cant believe you actually did that... now i dont think i'll be able to show my face in public ever again" Shinichi says looking down at the city. "You don't think i would let you suffer like that do you? i've booked us a flight to Canada and got us a nice little house." Kaito says whale smiling. Shinichi looks at Kaito in amazement. "You really do think of everything dont you?" Kaito does a little embarrassed laugh "Well when it comes to you i dont know what happens... i just need to make everything perfect"

Kaito lands in front of his house "You came back to your house? Isnt that a little dangerous?" Shinichi asks. "Well to be honest this is the first time coming back like this... i guess its because you're with me now that i don't have to worry about anyone finding out where i live" Kaito says putting Shinichi down and walking in. "We'll stay the night and leave in the morning, ok Shin-chan?" Shinichi nods "So when will the affect ware off?" Shinichi asks. Kaito looks confused by the question, but then remembers the drug he gave him. Kaito smiles "I guess i should have told you when i gave it to you..." now Shinichi looks confused "What should you have told me?" Kaito walks up to him and kisses him. "Happy Birthday, Shin-Chan. And the effects are forever lasting.

**LOL ok looks like there will be more chapters to come XD hoped you liked this and sorry it took me a while to post but there you go!**


	6. Love Struck Thief EXTRA

**Hey im back! i thought i would give a little story for when Kaito and Shinichi move to Canada... Hope you like! (Its based on Christmas)**

Shinichi opens the door "Kaito! Im home!" He says holding a wrapped gift in his hand. Kaito comes rushing down the stairs throwing his arms around Shinichi making him fall. "Oi Oi i wasn't that long" he says rubbing the back of his head. "More then an hour is too long... what if something happened?" Kaito says with a serious look. The house goes silent. "HA HA HA Im only messing with you, Shin-chan. So where did you go?" Shinichi kisses Kaito "I'll tell you later" Kaito's face turns red. They get up and Shinichi walks upstairs. "What could this mean? Is there something he doesn't want me to know about? A secret lover?!" Kaito thinks to himself totally forgetting the object in Shinichi's hand.

Five hours later Shinichi finally come's back downstairs. "Hey Kaito do you have a minute?" Shinichi calls out. "Sure i'll be there in a minute!" Shinichi smiles and sits down on a chair. Kaito walks in with bags under his eyes. "Kaito are you ok?!" Shinichi says rushing over to Kaito. He grabs Shinichi's arms and holds them tight. "I love you, you know... but if you don't love me back you can just say something" Shinichi looks at Kaito in concern "What are you talking about? You are the only one i love and will ever love" Kaito's head lowers "She called you know..."

Shinichi hesitated to reply "Who called?" he finally said. "Sherry" Shinichi holds in a laugh "What?" Kaito says. He shakes his head "You do know Sherry is the one you got my cure for, right?" Kaito was left speechless. "EH?! You mean the little brat Ai?!" Shinichi bursts out laughing "Yep thats the one" Kaito face palms. "Anyways there is something i wanted to give to you" He pulls out the gift he had earlier. "Whats this?" Kaito asks. Shinichi smiles "Merry Christmas, Kaito!" He blushes and smiles giving Shinichi a long kiss. "And Merry Christmas to you too, Shin-chan"

**Sorry if that was to short... and Merry Christmas! Hope you liked it **


End file.
